


I'll Sing You Pretty Sounds

by twenty_one_plants



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Hair, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Schizophrenia, Skittles, Songfic, Synesthesia, cuteness, hair dying, implied schizophrenia, it's literally one fucking line where Josh talks about his dick chill out, josh is gay af, theyre just eating skittles and being cuties i fucking hate them, this has so much fucking fluff thats all it is, this is a songfic ok, tyler is gay af, we dont believe whats on tv, why did I write this I dig this a lot, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_plants/pseuds/twenty_one_plants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I used to say, 'I want to die before I'm old.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Sing You Pretty Sounds

_We don't believe what's on TV_

 

Knees pressed against each other. Sitting cross legged. The shorter of the two leaves a soft peck on the taller’s cheek. Curled up in Josh’s bed, the warmth circulating. _White_ and _magenta._

 

_Because it's what we want to see_

 

Soft strumming of a ukulele that was slightly out of tune. Josh, the shorter one, didn’t seem to mind. He just presses himself closer to the taller; Tyler. Tyler glances to Josh, seeing a pink, white-green-magenta look in Josh’s pretty eyes. _Heart beats faster._

 

_And what we want, we know we can't believe_

The television at the end of the bed has a soft hum as it displays static to the two boys. Josh is lazily looking through a bag of skittles. Tyler curiously glances over, lips parting and jaw going slack. “Josh, try to get it into my mouth.”

 

_We have all learned to kill our dreams_

 

Soft giggles sound between them as Josh gently flicks the candy at Tyler’s open mouth, missing every single time. Soon enough, there’s only three skittles left. Josh is in hysterics, Tyler is pouting slightly. Slight orange. Slight annoyance.

 

_I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here_

 

A skittle is pressed into Josh’s mouth, as he gets an idea. Josh, skittle between teeth, presses an open mouthed kiss to Tyler’s pout. A few moments in, Tyler’s eyes flutter closed, shoulders drooping as he presses just a bit closer to Josh. A few pokes of a tongue coaxes Tyler’s lips to part. _A long kiss._ Tyler takes a hand away from his ukulele, fingertips slowly dragging along Josh’s chest.

 

_'Cause if you stick around I'll sing you pretty sounds_

 

A small object is pressed into Tyler’s mouth. Tyler quickly yanks himself away. “What the _fuck,_ Josh…?”

 

_And we'll make money selling your hair_

 

A _skittle._ In _his_ mouth. Josh had passed a skittle _into Tyler’s mouth._ “Oh my _god, Josh,_ that’s fucking gross.”

 

_I don't care what's in your hair_

 

Josh is drowned in laughter, arms yanking Tyler closer. Ukulele still clutched in one of Tyler’s hands. “Tyler, you’ve had my _dick_ in your mouth.”

 

_I just want to know what's on your mind_

 

Tyler goes silent, accepting the fact that indeed, that was true. He decides to chew and swallow the lemon skittle in his mouth. A lime green fills his senses. _Disgust._ That’s also what lemon tasted like to him.

 

_I used to say, "I want to die before I'm old."_

 

Hands placed back on the ukulele. “A-Anyways,” Tyler clears his throat, “That was _gross._ Are we gonna do the skittles thing again?” Josh giggles, shaking his head.

 

_But because of you I might think twice_

 

“Nah, we aren’t doing that choice again for hair color. We kinda only have two colors of skittles in the bag.” Josh shakes the bag, a very dull noise coming from within. “Plus, the only two colors is one I have currently,”A _red_ skittle, “And one I honestly don’t want.” A _yellow_ skittle.

 

_Alright, second verse_

 

Tyler grows a deep violet color. _Confused._ “Oh…? Then… what color are you gonna do?”

 

_What if my dream does not happen_

__  
  


Josh smiles, placing his hand over Tyler’s on the neck of his ukulele. “What color do _you_ feel I am, Tyler?”

 

_Would I just change what I've told my friends_

 

Tyler almost can’t believe his ears. He feels like pink, like white dipped in a fluffy magenta. “You… You w-want _me_ to _choose_ what color?”

 

_I don't want to know who I would be_

 

Josh smiles weakly, “No, I want you to _feel_ it.”

 

_When I wake up from a dreamer's sleep_

 

Tyler gulps. _Feel it?_ He gets pink. Here we go. “You… You’re like the color…. you’re the color of a _smile._ The… The color o-of _my_ happiness. The color… the color of the sky when it’s _green,_ Uh.. the color of rain falling up into the sky, happy tears… The color of the letter...L.”

 

_I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here_

 

Josh is silent. Tyler gulps, strumming his ukulele, trying to distract himself from how insane he sounds. Tyler knows he sounds insane. He knows it. He is, anyways. He can feel his other voice trying to break through what love Josh was surrounding him in. _Oh god. Black. Fear. Horror. Blue. Fuck._

 

_'Cause if you stick around I'll sing you pretty sounds_

 

Caught off guard. Josh holds him tight, almost lurching towards the taller, thin boy. “I love you _so_ much. I love you, Tyler. I love you.”

 

_And we'll make money selling your hair_

 

Tyler swallows dryly. _Acceptance._ Josh accepted that this was how Tyler thought of and saw the world as. _Colors_ are _letters,_ _letters_ are _smells, smells_ are _colors, numbers_ are _smells, colors_ are _emotions._

 

_I don't care what's in your hair_

 

Tyler is feeling pretty pink right now. _Love._ White dipped in magenta was also love. Tyler loves Josh to death. “I… I love you t-too, Joshua…”

 

_I just want to know what's on your mind_

 

Josh pulls back, shifting Tyler on the bed so he was in Josh’s lap. “So, I _don’t_ mean to be rude, but I’m pretty sure you listed off a few colors. What color, collectively, do you _feel_ me as?”

 

_I used to say, "I want to die before I'm old."_

 

Tyler thinks. Josh is the love pumping in Tyler’s veins. Josh is what keeps him alive. _Josh is love. Love_ is a deep shade of magenta. “Uh… Magenta.”

 

_But because of you I might think twice_

 

Josh hums. “I’m _so_ glad I have you.”

 

_I don't care what's in your hair_

 

Tyler gets more pink. “I.. I’m glad I’m yours.”

 

_I just want to know what's on your mind_

 

Josh giggles. “Okay so, magenta. I’ll get the hair dye tomorrow. Now… do you wanna sing those pretty sounds to me? You’re still holding your ukulele really tight. Take a deep breath, baby boy.” Tyler breaths, knuckles relaxing into a pink rather than a tight white. Blue is gone. It’s only pink now.

 

_I used to say, "I want to die before I'm old."_

 

Tyler giggles, weak voice making a sweet noise. “Oh, I forgot I had it. Of course… Of course I wanna sing to you. I _love_ you.”

 

_But because of you I might think twice_

__  
  


Josh sits up a bit, moving Tyler so he sat beside him instead of on him. Josh quietly shuts off the television, room silent. Air still. Josh’s _favorite_ noise? Tyler singing. _Tyler_ was his _favorite_ noise.

 

_I don't care what's in your hair_

 

Tyler is just Josh’s favorite thing. Tyler chews at his lip, tuning his ukulele a tad bit before strumming softly, eyes moving from his hands, Josh’s hands, and Josh’s pretty eyes.

 

_I just want to know what's on your mind_

  
  
  
Tyler coughs slightly, blushing a dull pink and raising his voice, cooing softly to Josh who listened so intently. Tyler's voice begins to form soft, loving words for Josh. “I used to say, ‘I want to die before I'm old,’ But because of you I might think twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my friend kawaiidun, tbh. Go check her out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [His Favourite Colours.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347380) by [Simonandkieren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonandkieren/pseuds/Simonandkieren)




End file.
